Greater Maharlikan Realm
gawa to ng pinoy ha huwag kang magbalat-sibuyas the Cordilleran Republic is an imperial republic founded by Emperor Ramonius Bongillius Juniorous Revilla, or Ramon Bong Revilla Jr. It was formed from numerous revolutions between pro-Revilla OFWs and their Arabian/Chinese oppressors. It spans all the way from West Papua, to Riyadh, largely due to superb military conquests led by Supreme Eternal Macho General Dante Gulapa, and the feared, elite Overseas Filipino Warriors, infamous for flooding European nations as maids in a plot to overthrow the European republics and monarchies and establish Cordilleran strongholds there. The Cordilleran Republic faced instability from the start due to the extreme ethnic diversity. Emperor Revilla called upon his OFWs to genocide all other non-Filipino races and colonize their land as a result. Seized nukes were dropped over all major non-Filipino cities and numerous concentration camps, in the aptly named Greater Bilibid Prison Complex were built to accomodate lesser races and opposition. These people would be treated badly shortly after their internment by supposed “housemaids” and “nurses”, who are actually skilled warriors. Some territories however had to be given up though, resulting in the establishment of puppet, satellite and associated states largely in the Middle East and Central Asia. Nowadays, the Cordilleran Republic is a prosperous homogenous nation, and one of the most sparse countries in the region due to the extermination campaign of Emperor Revilla. The Republic excels in the agricultural and weapons industry, which comprises of nearly 70% of the GDP per yesr. Bong Revilla, a senator and actor, seized power with the help of his pro-Marcos allies and the Kilusang Bagong Lipunan and overthrew the Aquino government in 2014 due to alleged corruption, graft, theft and humilation. He called upon the OFWs to revolt against their masters and spread the glories of the then-Philippines. As a result, Businessmen in China, Imams in Saudi Arabia, and disgusting K-Pop somgers in Korea were rounded up and the OFWs organized into the Overseas Filipino Warrior group. Meanwhile in Adventure Bay, Ryder and the pups volunteered to overthrow the Cordilleran Republic, like during the days of German State and reestablish left-wing socialist democracy in the region. All the pups and their technologies, from the PAW Patroller to the Mission PAW thing, the submarine whatchamacallit and the flying thing, would land in Leyte along with Canadian and Californian volunteers but would face disastrous results as the far superior Armed Forces of the Philippines would bomb their defenseless vehicles and leave most of the volunteers traumatized and would eventually surrender, and the pups lightly injured. Emperor Bong Revilla would be visibly confused by the landings, as he did not anticipate what he believed to be fictional Nick Jr. characters participating in the landings. Nevertheless, he would suppress all foreign media as a result and replays of his movies and other old Filipino blockbusters would replay in their place. It is during this period that he grew greater, abolishing the Philippine Republic and proclaiming the Cordilleran Republic, named not after the CAR but after his old movie. When Ryder and PAW Patrol returned to Adventure Bay, Mayor Goodway would award him a Distinct Medal of Bravery for standing up against the dictatorship unaware of the humiliating loss against the AFP. Here, Ryder would call upon the pups of the world to overthrow this violent oppressive dictatorship and eliminate it at all costs. This move would be supported by militant Antifa groups, Communist parties, some far-right factions, and everyone from different political spectrums with one unifying goal, but different intentions and interests. The International PAW Patrol Brigade would be formed. Officially, the Cordilleran Republic is a one-party totalitarian imperial republic run by the Kilusang Bagong Lipunan — Cordillera. The KBL-C is a far-right party which believes in Filipino supremacy, authoritarian capitalism, neoliberal economics, ultranationalism, ultraconservatism, totalitarianism, stringent anti-communism and islamophobia. They would sympathize with the alt-right movement in the US and condemn the left in the West for “radicalizing Filipinos into being queer communists and traitors of our faith and culture”. Membership in the KBL-C is compulsory, and failure to do so may lead to harsh punishments such as “forced homosexualization” (homosexuality is a capital crime in the Republic), forced disappearance, and even harsh imprisonments, where prisoners are treated badly and violently. Support for Emperor Revilla is also compulsory, failure to do so results in aforementioned punishment although the Filipinos are genuinely loyal to him for expanding the Philippines. Administrative Regions The Cordillera Republic has only 1 major Administrative region, the Greater Philippine Administrative Region, headed by Emperor Revilla also. This would be divided into hundreds of subordinating units to lessen the burden of leading the entire empire himself. Foreign Relations The Republic opposes virtually every nation in the Fanon universe, especially the German State because of their leftist and pacifist policies. The Republic officially states in the constitution that: Ang Republikang Cordillera ay isang napakadakilang bansa, higit sa lahat ng mga bansa sa buong kalawakan. Hindi makikipagkaibagan ng Republika sa mga iba’t ibang bansa subalit sila’y pinamumunuan ng mga baliw na may layuning patalsikin ang dakilang bansa na ito. (The Cordillera Republic is a very great nation, far greater than all the other countries in the universe The Republic will not befriend other nations for they’re led by deluded leaders whose goal is to overthrow this very great nation) they do however have a foreign minister in case a potential alliance may be formed, Eternal Foreign Minister to All Sovereign Nations, Travis Kraft. you may apply or something * Pro-government: N/A * Foreign resistance: N/A